


Something Tells Me We're Not in Beacon Anymore

by hilandmum



Category: People of Earth (TV 2016)
Genre: F/M, Misses Clause Challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:02:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hilandmum/pseuds/hilandmum
Summary: Jonathan takes Alex and her sister to the ship where the members of StarCrossed are being held.





	Something Tells Me We're Not in Beacon Anymore

**Author's Note:**

  * For [fenellaevangela](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fenellaevangela/gifts).



> fenellavangela, you wanted so many things, I tried to give you as many as I could.

SOMETHING TELLS ME WE’RE NOT IN BEACON ANYMORE

“Where are they?” Jasmine asked, her brow furrowing as she looked at the empty house.

Jonathan frowned. “Somehow, Eric got them. Brought them to the sub-ship.” He shook his head. “I don’t know how he did it. We had him trapped in a bigger box.”

“What are you talking about?” Alex crossed her arms and glared at him. 

“They were abducted to the ship.”

Alex made a rude noise.

Jasmine’s eyes went wide. “So how do we get them back.”

Jonathan was still shaking his head. “We can’t.”

Alex had had enough. “Listen, lizard, or whatever you think you are. You are going to find a way to get my friends back from wherever they are.”

“You don’t believe they were taken, now or in the past.” He tilted his head and studied her. “Guess I’ll have to show you. C’mon.”

The next Alex knew she was in an empty chamber, empty that is except for herself, her sister, and Jonathan Walsh.

“If I can find Kurt, Jeff or Don, they’ll tell us what happened.” Jonathan went to a wall and a door slid open.

The sisters glanced at each other, then followed him. They crossed a hall to another room.

“Gina! Kelly! What are you all doing here?” Alex had a hard time taking in the members of Starcrossed, strapped down to beds arranged in a line.

They all spoke at once until she held up a hand. “One at a time.”

“It was Don, or at least someone who looked like Don,” Kelly sounded even more surprised than frightened.

Gerry grinned. “We were abducted.” 

But Yvonne looked his way as well as she could lying on her back. “You were abducted before. I don’t know what they did to you, but it wasn’t good. Shoulda let me keep more of my guns.”

As usual, Gina made more sense to Alex, describing how they’d been brought there and found themselves in here, strapped down. But her eyes strayed frequently to Jonathan. “What are you doing here? You’re not going to zap us or something, are you?”

Jonathan shook his head. He snapped his mouth closed. “You said it was Don?”

“Or someone with his face.” She nodded. 

“And hair,” Kelly said. “But there was something wrong with his eyes.”

“You didn’t see a cube with him, did you?” Jonathan asked.

“No,” they chorus.

Chelsea wriggled in her restraints. “Instead of standing there asking question, it would help if you released us.”

“Oh, yes. Of course.” Alex said. “So this Don was the one who bound you to these tables?” She undid the straps holding them with help from Jonathan.

“We have to find Jeff and Kurt.” Jonathan looked around.

“Who are they?”

“One’s a gray and the other’s, well, like me, I guess.”

“Reptilian, you mean?” Margaret asks. “Oh, don’t deny it.”

Jonathan shook his head. “I’m not. But we wanted to stop Eric from his plan to kill you all and destroy all humans.”

A few people gasped, but fewer than Alex would have expected. 

“Isn’t that what aliens do?” Margaret shrugged. 

“Not all of us. Some of us who’ve been watching you for years, even bringing you here to examine, have come to like humans. I’ll admit I was one of the last to come to that conclusion, but if Eric wasn’t with Don, I don’t understand what happened here while I was with Alex and Jasmine.”

“Wait, where’s my sister?” Alex asked. 

Jasmine had wandered off. She was drawn to Kurt’s preservation chamber where Ozzie’s casket rests on the platform in the center of the room. 

After a brief search the others found her. 

“Who’s that?” She pointed to the casket.

They all looked where she indicated, as if they hadn’t noticed it before.

“It’s Ozzie!” Margaret said. “I think he’s dead.”

“Maybe not.”

“What do you mean, maybe not?”

“We thought Kurt was dead, but he wasn’t.”

“There was something wrong with his eyes,” Kelly repeated, ignoring the others. 

“We should make sure Ozzie is really dead.” Gerry stepped closer to him. “Maybe they put him in a trance or something.”

Yvonne joined him. “Is that what happened to you?”

Gerry blinked. “I don’t know.”

“I do.” Jonathan sighed. “And yes. I told you, Eric wanted to kill you all. He was probably afraid you’d all remember your abductions. He planted thoughts in your head, Gerry.”

“What about Ozzie?” Gerry asked him.

“You were at his funeral,” Margaret said. “Didn’t he seem dead then? Like he does now.” She pointed.

Time for Alex to take charge of the situation. “Okay, so first we confirm that he’s dead, and then we go find this Don and turn him back into himself.”

Almost everyone nodded and/or said “yes” or “agreed”. But Jasmine ignored her sister. “Who’s this Eric when he’s about?”

Jonathan held his hands facing each other less than a foot apart. “He’s a cube, about this size. Or maybe was. He’s been making life miserable for all of us.”

“And he’s the one who wanted us dead?” Gina asked, not at all surprised by the form the alien took.

“Yeah.”

Neither Chelsea nor Father Doug had said anything. They just stood close together as if they wanted to put their arms around each other. 

Richard approached Ozzie’s body. “What do we do?”

“Maybe it’s like sleeping beauty,” Jasmine said. “Maybe he’ll wake at true love’s kiss.” Her voice was wistful.

The experiencers looked at each other. “Ozzie didn’t have a true love.”

Jasmine looked down at the body in the casket. “I didn’t know him, but he has a kind face.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his cold ones. And they warmed. And his eyes flickered. And his fingers wiggled. And suddenly he sat up, so suddenly that he almost knocked Jasmine over.

“Wh...what happened.” He looked around. “Oh, my God. You’re all here. I’m here. Is this the alien ship?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Margaret said. “Jasmine, Alex’s twin sister, woke you with true love’s kiss.”

“Jasmine? I don’t know any Jasmine.”

But as they all introduced her and told Ozzie what had happened while he was dead, Don arrived.

“What are you all doing here?” His voice held more steel than ever. “I’ll just have to kill you.”

“Wait, Don.” Kelly dared to grab his arm. “Look at me, Don. Just one word. Iceland.”

Don blinked a few times then closed his eyes. His body trembled and shook as if he was fighting off a virus. When he opened his eyes, they were clear. “What are you all doing here?” This time he sounded glad to see them. “Kelly.” He beamed.

“Hi, Don.” She smiled at him. 

He looked from Alex to her sister. “I see you got my note.”

“Don, this is my sister, my twin, Jasmine.” Alex studied him and all his whiteness.

Jasmine remained as close to Ozzie as she could get. She took his hand, and he glanced at her and smiled.

“Jonathan, Eric got out of the box that we trapped him in.” Don shook his head. “That’s the last thing I remember. We have to stop him.”

Jonathan nodded. “But how can we without Kurt and Jeff? Where are they?”

“I don’t know.”

Gina spoke up. “We’ll help you trap him again.”

All the members of StarCrossed, Alex and Jasmine agreed.

“We’ll just have to come up with a plan,” Margaret said with a gleam in her eyes.”

 

Thus ends this episode. You’ll have to wait for another one to find out if and how they trap Eric. Is Jeff really dead this time? Where’s Kurt? And will each of the couples be happy?


End file.
